


Пустая комната

by Leytenator



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "— Ривай Аккерман, — выговаривает она с кривой усмешкой, стягивая с себя одежду быстро и ловко, привычно спокойно. — Ривай Аккерман. Кто мы теперь друг другу, интересно?"





	Пустая комната

Из всех негласных правил Микаса неукоснительно следует лишь одному — она никогда не приходит, пока не стираются следы последней ночи. Но бывают исключения из любых правил — и, к тому же, не сильно-то Микаса и любит им следовать.  
Стук в дверь гулко отдается в гудящих висках и пустой голове — никаких мыслей, никаких планов, никаких идей. Ей просто надо поговорить, пусть комната за дверью и последнее место, которое она использовала бы для разговоров. В этой комнате, как правило, всегда находится, чем заняться и без слов. Но сегодня явно не вечер правил.  
Обычно, когда следы зубов и засосы на шее становятся совершенно незаметны — будь благословен старенький шарф, хранящий ее секреты и чужие нервы! — она приходит сюда под вечер и никогда не стучит, открывая дверь бесшумно и зная, что ее точно не выставят вон.  
Никакой нежности, но и никакой насмешки. Просто немного тепла.  
Просто шарф хорошо скрывает секреты, но в последнее время плохо греет.  
Микаса стучит еще раз, и на мгновение перед глазами встает как живая картинка: вот дерево трескается под ее кулаком, разлетается в щепки, и комната за дверью оказывается пуста, как и ее голова. Она всегда открывала дверь сама, но на этот раз ей надо, чтобы кто-то впустил ее.  
Ривай делает это сейчас, наверное, из чистого любопытства — по крайней мере, на его лице явственно читается вопрос, не спятила ли Микаса и не требуется ли сегодня ее как следует взгреть вместо того, чтобы трахнуть.  
— Надо поговорить, — сообщает она, и он молча отходит в сторону. Выражение интереса на его лице сменяется привычной брезгливой скукой. Микаса криво усмехается и наливает себе воды из бутылки. Горлышко дребезжит, задевая кромку стакана.  
— Соскучилась?— Ривай отнимает бутылку у Микасы и ставит обратно на стол, морщится, заметив пятно возле ее большого пальца, и лезет в карман за платком.  
— Ты против? — спрашивает она просто, чтобы что-то сказать, и Ривай молча оттирает ее ладонь, не удостаивая ответом.  
Разделавшись с пятном, он аккуратно складывает платок и оставляет его на столе. Потом протягивает Микасе наполненный стакан и, дождавшись, пока она отопьет, начинает раздеваться, складывая одежду на стул так же аккуратно, как минуту назад — грязный платок.  
Микасе кажется, что она — пятно, с которым хотят поскорее разделаться.  
— Не надо, — говорит она. — Нам теперь не стоит.  
Ривай замирает на секунду, поднимает на нее взгляд и как ни в чем не бывало продолжает методично избавляться от одежды.  
— Почему? — спрашивает он, и у Микасы есть сотня ответов.  
Потому что Эрен не одобрил бы, если бы вдруг узнал. Потому что от этих ночей, которые случаются два или три раза в месяц, от ночей, полных до краев молчанием, но не разговорами, с каждым разом становится все меньше и меньше тепла. Потому что теперь Микаса знает, что в ней и в Ривае течет одна дурная, порченая, буйная кровь.  
— Так что? — Он откидывает покрывало с идеально застеленной кровати и садится на постель. Скрещивает руки на груди, и Микаса понимает, что любой ее ответ будет ложью.  
У Эрена хватает дел без нее. Тепла никогда не бывает достаточно.  
И ей плевать на кровь.  
Им обоим.  
— Ривай Аккерман, — выговаривает она с кривой усмешкой, стягивая с себя одежду быстро и ловко, привычно спокойно. — Ривай Аккерман. Кто мы теперь друг другу, интересно?  
Он подается вперед и берет ее за руку, притягивая ближе. Окидывает взглядом с головы до ног и кладет ладонь на живот, приласкав коротко и безо всякого выражения на лице.  
Когда его рука опускается ниже и накрывает ее лобок, Микаса закусывает губу и закрывает глаза. Его пальцы проходятся между бедер, собирая влагу, и возвращаются чуть выше, надавливают на клитор, и Микаса стискивает зубы, чувствуя, как пульсирующий жар растекается внутри нее волнами. Она раздвигает ноги шире, и пальцы проникают в нее, выскальзывают, мокрые и быстрые, потом снова оказываются внутри. Когда она чувствует прикосновение горячих сухих губ к животу и, секунду спустя, к клитору, ее начинает трясти.  
Руки и губы отстраняются, пропадают, и она снова остается одна в пустой комнате. Ей страшно открыть глаза, и она шагает вперед, почти уверенная, что провалится, что не найдет опоры, что не найдет там ничего.  
Но Ривай подхватывает ее и сажает себе на бедра.  
Микаса сглатывает, чувствуя, как его член задевает ее живот влажной головкой. Она делает вдох и сжимает пальцы на плечах Ривая, медленно поднимаясь, позволяя ему войти в нее так же неспешно. Опускается на твердый член и прижимается лбом ко лбу Ривая, делая новый вдох. И еще. И еще.   
На каждый толчок — новых вдох, воздуха все больше и больше, жара все больше и больше, Ривай задевает ее губы своими, позволяя двигаться так, как ей хочется, удерживая от падения — в никуда, в ничто, в пустую комнату без мыслей, без идей. Без будущего.  
Она снова закусывает губу и запрокидывает голову, чувствуя его зубы на своей шее. Ей не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать наверняка — он ставит новую метку поверх еще не сошедшей, делая ее ярче и глубже. Ей больно. Ей хорошо. Ей тепло.  
Когда Ривай просовывает руку между их горячими, мокрыми от пота телами и надавливает большим пальцем на клитор, Микаса раскрывает рот в беззвучном крике и кончает, чувствуя, как становятся быстрее толчки, как чаще и глубже дышит Ривай.  
Он опускается на кровать, тянет Микасу за собой и легко переворачивается, оказываясь сверху. Она открывает глаза и видит его лицо над собой, совсем близко. Оно заслоняет всю комнату, весь мир, все страхи. Всё.  
Ривай напряженно сводит брови к переносице и стискивает зубы, выходя из нее. Когда он кончает ей на живот, то все еще неотрывно смотрит в глаза, и Микаса не может отвести взгляда.  
Она поднимает тяжелую руку и гладит его по взмокшему лбу, по влажным волосам. Ривай ложится рядом с ней рука к руке и отирает со лба пот.  
— Кто мы друг другу? — повторяет он, и Микаса хочет забрать свой вопрос назад, никогда не произносить его, не слышать ответа.  
Она поворачивается к нему — Ривай смотрит в потолок, подложив руку под голову, и произносит негромко:  
— Семья.


End file.
